the_simpsons_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Simpsons: Go Big or... Not So Big/They're Pinky and the Simpsons!
< The Simpsons: Go Big or...Not So Big This is a crossover fanfiction involving The Simpsons (of course) and the Pinky and the Brain cartoon. And yes, pacing might be a bit fast. (Warning: Reader discretion is advised, since there is some crude humour, albeit not too much.) Author: Julia Finitevus (Admin) They're Pinky and the Simpsons! "Turn it off!" Lisa shrieked, grabbing the remote and switching off the TV. "Hey, they were just getting to the good part of the premier!" Bart retorted, sinking down slightly in the sofa cushion. "I don't call two mice trying to murder each other with crates of C-4 and mallets 'the best part'," Lisa shot back. "Aw, come on Lisa!" Bart exclaimed in frustration. "They had that sort of thing on Itchy and Scratchy and you never complained! This is just a silly parody!" "It's not just a 'silly parody'!" Lisa retorted with equal frustration, throwing down the remote. "It's a direct insult to a good cartoon's memory! It's reputation!" "Sheesh, Pinky and the Brain ended years ago," Bart told her, "and you haven't complained a bit!" "That's because no one insulted their memory until now!" Lisa jumped off the couch and stalked off to her room. "Who put chemicals in her breakfast?" Bart muttered sarcastically, turning the TV back on. "Time for more Stinky and the Stench." "I heard that!" ___________________________________________________________________________________ "Mom?" Lisa anxiously addressed Marge , who was busy cooking food for dinner. "I want to send a letter to the Dumbo Bros. Studios." "Why?" Marge dumped a few veggies in a steaming pot and closed the lid. "Is something wrong?" "Yes, something is very wrong. They're insulting the memory of one of my favourite cartoons and I can't stand it." "You mean that parody of Pinky and... what was the other one's name again?" Marge didn't know much about this cartoon. Lisa let out a growl of frustration and went upstairs to her room, stomping the whole way. "It seems like they're already teenagers," Marge remarked as she took off the lid of the pot, only to see the vegetables burning. "So much for that." _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Pinky, please turn that off!" Brain shouted at his insane mouse friend, who was busy watching TV. "But it's funny!" Pinky didn't take his eyes away from the screen, which was blank. "The screen is blank," Brain told him, "and the only sound coming from the speakers is static!" "So?" Pinky let out a laugh after a moment. "Too funny." "Moron." Brain grabbed a pencil that was three times his size, swung it, and hit it on Pinky's head. "We have to plan for tonight." "Why, what are we doing tonight?" Pinky asked once his head stopped spinning. "The same thing we do every night. Try and take over the world," Brain replied. "But we're not on TV anymore." Pinky scratched his head, confused. "Why are we taking over the world tonight?" "It's for real, you buffoon!" _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Lisa, I haven't seen you this steamed since that incident with the vid-" Bart was interrupted by Lisa saying, "Yeah, yeah, don't bring it up again. Please." They were in the bus headed to school and so far it had been incredibly unpleasant. "Blah blah blah, I can take a hint." Bart looked at Millhouse who was sitting in the seat behind him and said, "Don't ask." "Okay." Millhouse was silent for a second. "Did you hear about the series premier for the Stinky and the Stench cartoon?" "You mean that horrid parody?" Lisa asked. "Yeah, we did." "It's not horrid!" Millhouse retorted. "It is to me!" Lisa shot back. "Will you two stop it?!" Bart stood up on his seat as if to emphasize this. "I'm trying to remember where I saw that ad for Krusty's Kocoa Treats!" "Okay." Millhouse was silent after that. "You two are complete morons." ____________________________________________________________________________________ "So... what's our plan?" Pinky asked, clinging to the top of their cage. "My plan is to use my latest invention, the media-hole!" Brain pulled a cloth off the device, revealing it dramatically... until the cloth fell on Brain himself, much to his annoyance. "Egad, Brain! Hide and seek!" Pinky clapped his hands excitedly. "The perfect plan!" "Oh for crying out loud..." Brain crawled out from underneath the cloth. "I see you! I win!" Pinky exclaimed enthusiastically. "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain asked after a moment. "I think so. But where would we find a live chicken to use for the Pop-goes-the-Weasel thingy at this hour?" Pinky jumped up in excitement. "Moron." _____________________________________________________________________________________ "Homey, I'm worried about Lisa," Marge told her husband, who was busy trying hide a doughnut in his pants pocket. "I'm afraid she's taking this parody thing too seriously." Marge was busy cooking food (more specifically bacon) while Homer was sitting at the table supposedly reading a bill. "Marge, our daughter is becoming... fussy!" Homer replied, successfully stuffing the doughnut in a pocket, albeit not without squishing it. "That's how all adults should be." "You know something Homer?" "No. I don't know anything, that's why I succeed at everything!" "There are times when I get frustrated with you," Marge spoke, "and this is certainly one of those times!" With that, she stalked out of the kitchen. "Um, Marge... the bacon's on fire! What do I do?!" ____________________________________________________________________________________ "Bart Simpson!" The teacher exclaimed angrily. "Stop tapping your pencil on Millhouse's desk at once!" "Yeesh, sorry." Bart stopped that right away, but had something else up his sleeve. He reached in his pocket and grabbed a rubber band and a piece of Styrofoam. Bart placed the Styrofoam on one side of the rubber band, pulled the band back, aimed for the teacher's back, and released it. The piece of Styrofoam hit its mark. "Hey!" The teacher turned around in fury. "Who did that?!" "It was Nelson!" Bart, hiding the rubber band before the teacher could see, pointed at Nelson frantically. "Hey, why are you blami-" "Nelson! The principal and I will see you after school!" ____________________________________________________________________________________ "Pinky, pay attention!" Brain banged a giant pencil against the side of the cage. Pinky snapped to it and listened with minor interest. "We will use the media hole to enter fictional worlds and conquer them one by one. Once our world sees my power, they will cower before me!" Brain explained, albeit dramatically. "One question!" Pinky raised his hand excitedly. "Yes?" "Can we get corn dogs along the way?" "No," Brain replied, somewhat annoyed. Pinky sulked at that. "I was hoping for corn dogs." _____________________________________________________________________________________ "Lisa, don't you think you're taking this parody thing too seriously?" Marge asked when the family was seated at dinner. "No," Lisa responded, eating a piece of broccoli. "It's incredibly offensive to-" "Yeah, yeah, we get it," Bart interrupted, giving the dog his broccoli. "Bart, stop giving the dog table scraps this instant!" Marge reprimanded. "Lisa, it's just a silly parody. You don't need to get so worked up about it." "I'm going to go do my homework." Lisa got off her chair and went up the stairs to her room. "See Marge?" Homer asked. "She's being fussy, just like an adult should be." "Hey Dad, I smell something with chocolate," Bart commented, tossing another piece of food to the dog. "Like doughnuts." "Why you little-!" ______________________________________________________________________________________ "Just a few more lines of code," Brain spoke as he tapped away at his computer, "and our plan can initiate." "Zort!" Pinky exclaimed excitedly. "This'll be fun. Let me try some coding!" He suddenly shoved Brain away from the keyboard and started pressing random buttons. "Hm... maybe this number here, that letter there... oh, what about that symbol-thingy?" "Pinky! Stop, you're going to set off the-" Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and both mice disappeared. ______________________________________________________________________________________ "Stupid, moronic, idiotic..." Lisa continued to mutter unpleasant things as she scribbled in her notepad. "I'll teach them to insult-" Suddenly Lisa's rant was suddenly interrupted by a bright flash of light coming from underneath the bed. "What the deuce was that?!" "Yipee!" A voice exclaimed. "That was fun, can we do it again?" "And I wonder why I never liked you all these years," another voice said. "Sometimes I can't stand you!" "But you're not standing, Brain. You're sitting." "Who's there?" Lisa asked aloud, and there was a brief silence. "Aliens!!" The first voice screeched loudly after a moment. "It's an alien invasion! Run for your lives!" "You idiot, that's not an alien!" ____________________________________________________________________________________ "Homey, please stop strangling Bart!" Marge exclaimed, pulling the two away from each other. "He started it!" Homer shouted, pointing at Bart. "No, you started it!" Bart shot back. "No, you!" "No, no, you!" "Will you stop blaming each other?!" Marge crossed her arms angrily. "Aw, come on Mom!" Bart whined in irritation. "It's fun to yell at each other!" "Why you little-!" Homer grabbed Bart and started strangling him again, much to Marge's chagrin. "There are times when I wonder how I can stand all this... and this is one of those times." ______________________________________________________________________________________ "Who's there?" Lisa asked, snatching her flashlight. She turned it on and looked under the bed. There were two certain lab mice there. "Look, Brain!" Pinky exclaimed enthusiastically, pointing at the light. "It's the sun!" "It's not the sun you moron." Brain stood up quickly in frustration. "It's a bloody flashlight!" "This... is... the... best day of my life!" Lisa practically shrieked when she saw them. "I can't believe it!" "Can't believe what?" Pinky asked, scratching his head. "That chickens can have crushes on pumas?" Brain gave Pinky a weird look. "I don't even want to know what makes you think that sort of thing." "Poit!" _________________________________________________________________________________________ "Mom, can I prank Moe?" Bart asked Marge, who was in the living room reading something. "I guess." Marge didn't like letting Bart prank Moe, but seeing as he almost never listened to her, she might as well let him have this one. Next time, not so much. Bart dialed the number for Moe's bar and waited. "Hello?" Moe answered the phone, sounding rather grumpy. "Hi," Bart replied, trying to speak in a deep voice so Moe would not realize it was him. "I'd like to speak to a Hugh Gebutts." At the bar, Moe looked towards his customers, who were drinking away as usual, and called, "Somebody's asking for a Hugh Gebutts! He wants Hugh Gebutts. Is there a Hugh Gebutts here?" The customers roared with laughter, including Lenny and Carl. "Hugh Gebutts!" Lenny repeated, almost choking on his own spit. "He said Hugh Gebutts! Did you hear that?! He said Hugh Gebutts! You know what that really sounds like?!" Bart, on the other end of the phone, burst out laughing. "What the deuce-?!" Moe realized he had been pranked yet again and he shouted into the phone, "I'm gonna find you and sue you for harassment!" Bart just started laughing more hysterically. ______________________________________________________________________________________ "Human," Brain spoke, "would you stop shining that flashlight in my face?! It's really annoying." "Zort!" Pinky jumped onto Lisa's shoulder in excitement. "Brain, she's all yellow! Even her skin!" "...Um...?" Lisa gave Pinky a weird look as she turned off the flashlight. "Never mind." "Human, what is your name?" Brain stepped out from under the bed, glaring at everything he saw. "I'm Lisa Simpson!" Brain frowned. "Lisa? What kind of a name is that?" "..." Lisa was unsure of what to sat to that. People didn't usually say that sort of thing to anyone in the family. "I think it's a nice name!" Pinky declared rather loudly. "Poit!" "... Thanks...?" Lisa frowned slightly. "Pinky," Brain started, "are you pondering what I'm pondering?" "I think so, Brain." Pinky leaned against Lisa's ear as he replied. "But where would we get merry-go-round with cute ponies that are small enough for us to ride on?" Lisa started laughing at that, much to Brain's chagrin. "Shoot me," Brain muttered under his breath. Nice place to end the story, don't you think? ~ Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Humor Category:Comedy Category:Crossovers